


You Can't Stop the Beat

by thescottishwrite



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, and the rest of the gang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescottishwrite/pseuds/thescottishwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As most things are, it was Shitty's fault.</p><p>Alternatively, 'The One Where the Gang Does Karaoke.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Stop the Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I realize that in canon, everyone’s singing ability has been discussed. However, when I wrote this fic, I was unaware of that. So my options were to either rewrite this entire fic to make it fit better with canon, or just embrace what I had already written and post it anyway. It is fanfiction, after all.  
> Also, there are some of the more current characters missing, I know, but I started writing this quite a long time ago before our newer beloved characters were introduced. I apologize for their absence.  
> That said, I hope you enjoy!

You Can’t Stop the Beat

 

               Bitty is really trying to find any way out of this situation.  It is becoming brutally apparent, however, that there _is_ no way out.  Dammit.  His group is falling behind, and Chowder’s power ballad just wasn’t enough to push them ahead.  He doesn’t want to diminish the pump-up power of a good Benatar anthem, but unfortunately Chowder just didn’t have the chops for _Heartbreaker,_ although Bitty can’t deny he definitely had the enthusiasm.  Shitty is currently killing the final verse of _Natural Woman_ , and the situation is becoming increasingly dire.  No one is surprised with Shitty’s choice, and honestly Bitty is a little (a lot) impressed with how he’s hitting those high notes.  _You make me feel so alive,_ indeed. Everyone on the hockey team is losing it – even Bitty’s group _the traitors_ – and their very contrived, overly confusing, but ultimately agreed upon scoring system indicates that Bitty needs to come up with a miracle to pull out a win for his group.  Shitty’s performance is definitely going to push his group even further ahead, and it looks like there will be a lot riding on Bitty’s final performance.  He’d sworn this was a secret no one would ever discover.  He promised himself that no one would ever need to find out.  But Lord help him, he doesn’t see any other way. 

 

* * *

 

              

               As most things are, it was Shitty’s fault.  He had showed up at the Haus for a long weekend, determined to cheer them on in the playoffs.  Apparently, his efforts were successful as the team was currently ramped up on their win - still buzzing with excess adrenaline and yet to come down from their natural high.  Jack, too was in town, as the Falcs hadn't made it to the playoffs this year.  Instead, he drove down to Samwell to cheer on his team alongside Shitty.  Everyone there was celebrating, and the addition of Jack and Shitty just added to the excitement.  The whole house was alive with nervous energy, Shitty was just the first one to attempt to harness it.  As soon as he cried for a night of ‘karaoke and getting bitch-ass shitfaced,’ the entire team scrambled to jump on the bandwagon.  Bitty watched Jack’s expression carefully as everyone scrambled to get out the door.  He wasn’t sure if Holster was trying to tackle Ransom or get piggy-backed, but either way it was blocking the door completely.  He could hear Chowder laughing from outside, where Shitty and Lardo were working on herding everyone to the front lawn to begin their epic quest to the nearest karaoke bar (which was seven treacherous blocks away from the campus).  Jack looked vaguely amused by the proceedings, but Bitty wanted to make sure he was on board with where the night was heading.  There was no way in hell he was going to let Jack skip out on team karaoke night, no matter how much it “wasn’t his thing.”

               “Bits, maybe we should just stay here…” Jack began in a low voice, once he was sure everyone was outside and out of earshot.  His hand crept around Bitty’s waist, his thumb brushing underneath the hem of his tee shirt.  “We’ll have our own celebration.”  Jack’s voice was pitched low as he pulled Bitty closer, his lips brushing against the hinge of Bitty’s jaw.  Bitty fought down a shiver.  It seemed like it had been forever since he and Jack had been together, even though it had only been two weeks since Bitty drove up to visit Jack in Providence.  Needless to say, the offer was tempting – beyond tempting really; he was using all of his self-control to avoid giving in entirely and turning his head just slightly to catch Jack’s lips – but he resisted.  If there was one thing for which he would never forgive himself, it would be missing Jack sing karaoke.

               “Oh no, honey.  We’re going.  _You’re_ going.”

               “Bitty, we don’t have to…”

               “Stop. Stop right there.” Bitty stepped back from where Jack had been steadily drawing him closer.  The lips on his collarbone were beginning to drive him a little bit insane and he knew if he didn’t do something soon, no amount of wanting to watch Jack sing was going to be enough to stop himself from caving if Jack really started kissing him.  “C’mon, we need to catch up.”  Bitty took Jack’s hand and began to tug him toward the door.  The team was gathered restlessly on the front lawn and it looked like Shitty was taking a head count. 

               “Jack! Bitty! Get your sweet asses out here or I will send Lardo in to drag you out!”  Jack remained rooted in place.

               “Bits, let’s just stay…”

               “Oh no, you are not missing karaoke night.  I swear to God, Jack, if you skip out on karaoke night there will be no sex tonight.”  Bitty was absolutely serious, but the smug little smirk that danced across Jack’s face indicated that he didn’t believe Bitty would stick to his guns.

               “Eric, that’s – ”

               “Oh no honey, you better believe it.  No sex unless you get out there and sing for me.  You’re crazy if you think I’m letting an opportunity like this go to waste.”  Bitty started pulling Jack toward the door again.  “C’mon, I don’t want to face Lardo’s wrath if she actually does come in here for us.”

               “Bitty, you’re not reall – ”

               “Oh yes I am.”  Jack finally began moving toward the door as Bitty tugged at his arm relentlessly.  “That’s right, keep ‘er movin.’”  Jack just sighed at the loud cheer that went up as soon as he made it outside.  Bitty saw that hint of a smile though.  He’d become an expert at Jack’s facial expressions, and that little upward twitch at the corner of his mouth didn’t escape Bitty’s notice.  Oh yes.  This was going to be a good night.

 

~~~

 

               The bar was relatively quiet when they arrived.  That atmosphere was quickly demolished by rowdy hockey players and their non-stop chirping, but it was, in fact, quiet when they got there.  It was rather early, if 11:00 can be considered early, on a Thursday night.  There were some patrons already nursing a few beers at the bar, and one woman was performing a lovely rendition of _Behind These Hazel Eyes_ on the stage.  It was an ambitious song choice, but Bitty respected her courage, even if he suspected a few sangrias had helped in her decision making process.

               Shitty was quick to draw the troops into a huddle.

               “Listen up, you beautiful motherfuckers.  We came here tonight to sing our hearts out and let bleed our most repressed of emotions.”  Bitty tried unsuccessfully to smother a laugh when Shitty shot a pointed look at Jack.  He got an elbow to the ribs for his efforts, but Jack’s facial expression remained unaffected.  “Now, Lardo will be in charge of keeping score as she’s the only one of you that I can trust not to cheat.  Bastards.  We’ll divide into two teams.  Lardo, you’re with me.  Bitty!”  Bitty’s head snapped up as soon as he heard his name called.  “You’re captain of Team Two.  Make your first pick.”

               “Jack!”  Jack just sighed in defeat and moved to Bittle’s right flank, accepting his fate.

               “Ransom and Holster, you’re with me.”

               “Nursey and Dex.  Chowder too, get over here, hun.”

               “Ransom.  Holster.  Bitty stole Chowder, so you men are going to sing a duet to even out the line-up.”

               “Shitty, I’m honestly offended that needed to be addressed.  We’ve been waiting years for this moment.”  Ransom looped an arm around Holster’s neck, drawing him in with a laugh.  “What do you say, babe?  Should we sing our song?”

               “Oh absolutely.  These guys won’t know what hit them.”  They high-fived and made their way to one of the tables closest to the stage, followed closely by Lardo, as Shitty went to add everyone’s name to the docket.  Bitty led his team to the table directly to their right, ignoring Jack’s protests.

               “Okay team, huddle up.  Nursey, I want you up first.  I know you can sing, don’t even try to fight me on this one.  Chowder, I wan’t you to follo- ”

               “Bitty, don’t you think you’re taking this a little too seriously?”  Jack began, but trailed off as soon as he saw Bitty’s fierce expression.  “I mean it’s just… karaoke…?”  He finished weakly, as Bitty’s expression became more intense.

               “Just… karaoke?  No, Jack.  This is war.  Now start thinking about your song, you’re up after Dex.”

               “Oh my god.”  Jack just sighed and leaned back heavily in his chair.  Bitty looked over to where Dex was typing frantically on his phone, trying to hide the screen under the table.  He could just make out the words “Top Ten Karaoke Songs for Guys.”  Oh Lord.  They were fucked.

              

~~~

 

               Lardo was the first to take the stage.  She rocked her hips slowly back and forth in time with the music, which was met with loud cheering from Shitty – the entire team really – but especially Shitty.  All the whooping and clapping died down, though, as soon as she crooned the first lines of [the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FFOzayDpWoI).  Then, all that was audible was Lardo’s smoky voice and, much fainter, the sound of Shitty’s jaw actually hitting the floor.

               _“I’ve been a bad, bad girl…”_ The cheering began again instantly, but this time it was deafening.  Lardo’s voice, however, cut through the hollering and caressed every inch of the bar.  Her voice was deep and clear and Bitty knew his team was completely screwed, but he couldn’t help but shout encouragement as Lardo worked the stage, rocking her hips and letting her head fall back as she drew the microphone close to her lips.

               “ _Don’t you tell me to deny it.  I’ve done wrong and I want to suffer for my sins…”_ She rolled her hips against the microphone stand as she led into the chorus and Bitty was becoming genuinely concerned that Shitty wouldn’t actually survive until the end of the song.  It looked like he had stopped breathing.  Lardo finished her performance with a rift that faded slowly out, leaving everyone on the team entranced.  She made it almost completely off the stage before everyone gathered themselves and remembered to cheer for her.

               Nursey was the first up for Bitty’s team.  Lardo had delivered a truly heart-stopping performance; she returned to her seat delivering high fives all around.  She settled in next to Shitty as Nursey took the stage.  He pulled a barstool up to the front of the platform and leaned heavily against it, bending his knee in a way that was meant to look effortless, but probably required immense focus.  He tilted the mic stand toward him as the first strains of [his song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PVjiKRfKpPI) began to filter through the speakers.

               _“My lover’s got humor…”_

“Oh _hell_ yes!”  Bitty couldn’t stop himself from yelling.  Nursey’s voice was perfect for the Hozier melody – smooth with the perfect amount of raspy when he hit the bottom of his vocal register.  As soon as Nursey hit the chorus Bitty was positive his team was going to pose a serious threat.  Take that, Shitty.  Dex was cheering just as loud as Bitty when Nursey reached the refrain.  To his left, Bitty saw Chowder and Jack clearly enjoying the show, but becoming increasingly nervous at the powerhouse vocals Lardo and Nursey had demonstrated.  The bar had been set very high, and it looked like Ransom was about to vibrate out of his skin he was so anxious to get on stage.  Bitty hoped his team would be able to keep up.  As Nursey left the stage, greeted warmly by his team, Lardo began tabulating the score (with some help from Dex, in order to remain fair).  Bitty wasn’t entirely sure what went into scoring, but Lardo had a notebook out and was scribbling something across the page, so Bitty was fairly confident in her technique.  It looked very official.  After a brief pause, it was announced a tie game at 75 – 75 and Ransom took the stage.

               At this point, everyone in the bar had congregated around the stage to watch the team compete.  Some people had brought their drinks over and settled into the remaining stage-side tables, but most people were still hovering along the fringe, unsure as to whether or not they were welcome to watch the proceedings.  Ransom seemed to thrive off the extra attention, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet as the first notes of [his pick](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1k8craCGpgs) reached the crowd.  It was instantly recognized and met with the loudest applause yet.  Bitty couldn’t help himself, he sat forward in his chair and drew in a deep breath, preparing to sing along.

               “ _Just a small town girl!”_ It sounded like everyone in the bar sang along as Ransom belted out the first notes of the Journey classic.  It looked like he was going for showmanship rather than talent, because from what Bitty could hear of Ransom’s voice, it seemed like he should be counting his blessings that Ransom chose such a well-known tune.  Holster had taken out his cell phone and was waving it back and forth, proudly displaying an app that made his screen look like a lighter.  Bitty wasn’t sure it he had just downloaded the app for this specific performance, or if it was already installed on his phone in the hopes that he would get the chance to use it.  Bitty thought either scenario was equally amusing.  He looked back to his team with the intention of asking them what they thought about Holster’s apparent willingness to pay $0.99 for an app he could use once.  He just rolled his eyes when he saw that Chowder had the exact same app displayed proudly on his screen.  He met Jack’s eyes.  At least his boyfriend found histeammates ridiculous.

               By the time Ransom reached the final chorus, it looked like he was seriously considering crowd surfing.  At this point, everyone in the bar was pressed close to the stage and singing along with increasing levels of drunkenness.  There were probably enough people to take Ransom on a short ride if he actually gave in to his clear desire to jump off the stage.  Bitty rather hoped he didn’t, because he was eyeing Bitty’s table like he was planning on launching himself straight toward where Bitty was sitting.  He hoped that Jack would intercept and prevent him from being taken down by Ransom’s over-exuberance (and possible flying elbows). 

               Luckily Ransom decided against crowd surfing.  Instead, he finished his performance with a different classic.  He threw his head back and punched his microphone into the air.  With his legs braced past shoulder width and his eyes closed, it looked like he was waiting for a pyrotechnics show to begin behind him.  Bitty could almost see the fireworks illuminating his silhouette.  The cheering didn’t stop as Ransom left the stage, and it seemed like the entire bar, not just the Samwell crowd, was eagerly waiting for Lardo and Dex to announce his score.

               One hundred.  Bitty pulled Chowder aside for a mini pep talk before he took the stage.

               “Don’t worry, Bitty.  I’ve got this.  I chose the perfect song.  Just trust me, it’s going to be _‘swawesome_!”

               “Ok, get up there!  Make me proud!”  Bitty yelled as Chowder took the stage.   Even Jack jumped up cheered when the [distinctive drum beat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vy-QmgdUVTI) started.

               _“Your love is like a tidal wave…”_

“FUCK YES! GET IT, SON!”  Chowder’s performance was briefly overshadowed by Shitty’s voice.  Shitty soon began head-banging, however – much to Lardo’s amusement – and Bitty was tempted to join him, but he couldn’t make himself look away from Chowder’s truly impressive performance.  The kid had stage presence.  He danced back and forth across the stage, and at one point he even dropped to his knees, microphone gripped tight in both hands, head tossed back as he lost himself in the chorus.  It was beautiful, it was epic, and it was indeed ‘swawesome, but apparently it just wasn’t quite enough to match Ransom.  Chowder left the stage to a standing ovation, but Bitty was disappointed when Lardo announced his score: 75.  They were down by twenty-five, and Holster was making his way to the stage.  Bitty was becoming a little concerned with their chances of victory, and as much as he hated to admit it, he wasn’t confident that Dex would be able to show up Holster and even out the score. 

               His worries became further cemented as soon as Holster took the stage and the opening riff of [his song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QEjgPh4SEmU) reached the crowd.  The melody was unmistakable, and Bitty knew that Dex would be facing nearly impossible odds come his turn. 

 _Dun… dun dun dun… dun dun dun… dun dun duuuuuuun._ Everyone in the audience was waiting with baited breath.  Holster’s foot tapped along with the opening beat, his head down, microphone stand gripped loosely in his fist.  His hips swayed back and forth as he waited for his cue.  It seemed as though the entire crowd held their breath as the intro music faded.  Holster’s head snapped up.

               _“Risin’ up!  Back on the street… took my time, took my chances!”_ Oh Jesus.  Unless Dex did a strip tease, there was no way Bitty’s team was going to be able to clench the lead after this performance.  Actually, that was something to think about – Bitty pondered for a moment before remembering that they were actually in a public place.  He’d like to make it through the night without anyone getting arrested.  Bitty looked briefly over at his team to survey the morale.  They were all on their feet, cheering just as loudly as Holster’s teammates.  The traitors.  Even Jack was cheering, a rare grin on his face.  Bitty relaxed at the sight of it, glad that Jack was actually enjoying himself.  He was concerned that Jack was just doing this to appease him, and he didn’t want to push Jack into anything he was uncomfortable with, but Bitty watched as Jack started singing the chorus along with Holster and reminded himself that he couldn’t make Jack do anything he didn’t want to do.  Bitty admitted defeat and began singing along with the rest of the crowd.  Who knows, maybe Dex would surprise him. 

               Unfortunately Dex did not surprise him.  He _did_ give a beautiful performance of [Sweet Caroline](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NsLyI1_R01M) _,_ but he just didn’t have the stage presence to measure up to Holster’s Rocky impersonation.  Bitty thinks it was his unexpected vocal ability that bumped his score up to a 75.  It also helped that the crowd sang along during the chorus, swaying more or less rhythmically back and forth.  In an added bonus, Holster and Chowder were able to use their cellphone lighters again.  It was very touching.  Bitty cheered as Dex hopped down from where he’d been perched on a barstool and made his way to the edge of the stage.  He pulled Dex into a hug as soon as he was back to their table, reassuring him with a quick ‘nice job!’ as Dex reclaimed his seat.  But as much as he loved his teammates, he was getting worried as they continued to fall behind.  Shitty was making his way to the stage, a confident swagger to his gait as he jumped onto the platform and shot Lardo a quick wink.  Bitty was worried this performance was going to catapult Shitty’s team too far into the lead and make it impossible for his group to catch up.  They were trailing by fifty points and as soon as [Shitty’s song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEWuAcMWDLY) started, he knew that lead was about to grow significantly. 

               _“Lookin’ out on the mornin’ rain…”_ Shitty cocked his hip out as he swayed along with the song.  _“I used to feel… so uninspired…”_ Bitty was one of the few in the crowd that had already recognized the song.  Lardo had definitely recognized it, and was currently losing her shit, bracing herself against her thighs as she laughed, trying desperately to get it together so she could cheer Shitty on properly.  Bitty knew that as soon as the chorus hit everyone in the crowd would be singing along.  Everyone was already on their feet – they hadn’t been sitting down since Ransom took the stage – but Bitty was positive everyone would go wild as soon as Shitty reached the chorus.  Honestly, Bitty was pretty impressed with the performance – he hadn’t realized that Shitty could sing – but he supposed the rich tenor only added to Shitty’s illustrious appeal.

               _“But you’re the key to my peace of mind…”_

Oh no.

               _“Cause you make me feel…”_

Here it comes.

               _“You make me feel…”_

Brace yourselves.

               _“You make me feel like a natural woman…”_

Boom. There it is.  The crowd went wild as Shitty’s voice dipped low and his hips rolled forward.  Jack was laughing loudly and Bitty couldn’t help but grin, despite how much his team was going to fall behind after this performance.  Which they were absolutely going to. 

 

* * *

 

 

               Which is why Bitty is currently considering breaking every promise he’s ever made himself.   

               Now Jack is up next, and honestly he’s a bit of a wild card.  Bitty isn’t sure what Jack is going to do on stage (he’s still not entirely convinced Jack is going to _be_ on stage) because he has no previous experience with Jack in this kind of setting.  Hell, he doesn’t even know if Jack can sing. Bitty has heard him humming to himself before, and occasionally he catches a line or two of an indistinguishable song being half-sung below Jack’s breath while he showers, but Bitty has no idea how he will perform tonight.  (Or if he will perform at all, but Bitty doesn’t really think Jack would back out at the last minute – and based on how exuberantly he’s cheering Shitty on, it seems like he’s enjoying himself.)  He knows Ransom and Holster will probably bring down the house with whichever duet their planning, and that will leave Bitty as the final performer.  Unless Ransom and Holster completely bomb their performance – which seems so impossible he almost shouldn’t be considering it – Bitty will most likely have to stage a serious comeback in order to secure a victory for his team. 

               Shitty is in the final chorus of his song, and at this point everyone in the crowd is pretty much wasted, and therefore, singing along unashamedly at the top of their lungs.  Bitty thinks Jack may be one of the only sober people here, (himself included, he’s planning on needing some serious liquid courage to carry out what he’s reluctantly planning), and even he is just as rowdy as the rest of the group.  Shitty ends his performance on a high note – literally – and jumps right off the stage, directly into the crowd.  Bitty doesn’t think he intended to crowd surf, but it’s a near thing.  No one argues when Lardo announces his score of 125 – the highest of the night.  Bitty has to admit it was well deserved, Shitty’s got some serious moves.

               “You don’t _really_ have to do this if you don’t want to, honey.” Bitty leans in close to Jack so he can be heard over the crowd, still celebrating Shitty’s performance.  Jack just shakes his head with a fond smile. 

               “No sex tonight, right?” Jack teases, his lips barely brushing against Bitty’s ear.  “Can’t risk that.”  Bitty doesn’t respond, but his eyes flit nervously to his teammates to make sure they didn't hear Jack's quip.  He didn't need to worry though, its impossible to hear anything in this crowd.  He calms his heart rate and watches as Jack makes his way to the stage – slowly but confidently climbing the steps and taking a seat on barstool at center stage.  He adjusts the microphone stand slightly, and Bitty definitely doesn’t focus on the way Jack’s large hand twists around the pole.  He drags the mic close to his lips and looks directly at Bitty as the music begins.  His lips turn up just slightly at the corner – a small, private smile.  'That boy,' Bitty thinks briefly, wondering how they've kept their relationship under wraps this long with Jack giving him looks like that.  He just smiles back.  The crowd settles down in accordance with Jack’s calm demeanor.  A quiet, lilting tune falls from the speakers.

               “What the fuck?” Apparently Shitty recognizes the song.  Bitty does too… and he shares Shitty’s sentiment.  _Beyond the Sea_ seems like a very strange choice.  Jack winks – _winks–_ at him.  Everyone in the audience – which has grown considerably since they first arrived at the bar, the area around the stage is completely packed – is a bit confused.  A Bobby Darin song is the absolute last thing anyone suspected Jack Zimmermann to perform.  Then he starts [to sing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fztkUuunI7g).

               “Oh _Jesus.”_ Bitty can’t help the words that escape his mouth without his permission.  Holy shit.

_“La mer… qu’on voit danser… le long de golfes clairs…”_

               “Jack Zimmerman, you radiant Québécois motherfucker!”  Shitty yells from where he’s sitting next to Lardo, who is trying (and failing) to look unaffected by Jack’s voice.  It’s a deep, rich baritone and it seems to caress each word that falls from his lips.

 _“La mer… au ciel d’_ _é_ _t_ _é… confound ses blancs moutons…”_ Bitty is in no way prepared for this.  Is it getting hot in here?  He thinks it’s becoming uncomfortably warm, but that may just be because _Jack has yet to break eye contact with him and to be perfectly honest he’s not sure he’s going to make it to the end of the song without doing something stupid – like marching right up on that stage and kissing Jack in front of God and everyone._ Jack seems to be aware of the effect he’s having, and Bitty swears to God Jack drops his voice down an octave just to see if Bitty will react (which he absolutely does – he practically falls out of his chair as Jack’s voice dips even lower).  No one else seems to notice how Bitty is turning an alarming shade of red, thankfully.  They are all too entranced by Jack’s performance.  Whose idea was karaoke anyway?  Bitty isn’t sure whether he should slap them or bake them a lifetime supply of pies for making him endure Jack _singing_ _in French.  Jesus.  Christ._

               By the time Jack finishes the song, the half of the bar that wasn’t already in love with him is already well on their way to being completely head over heels.  When Lardo announces his score – an even hundred – half of the crowd boos, demanding a higher score (Bitty will absolutely deny that he was among those booing – that would be unsportsmanlike).  Apparently though, Lardo’s word is law and the score remains in place.  Ransom and Holster take the stage as Jack reclaims his seat next to Bitty.

               “What did you think?” Jack asks, leaning in close so that Bitty can just make out the genuine nervousness that flits across his face.

               “Do you think anyone will notice if I drag you away and blow you in the men’s room?”  Bitty whispers furitively, only slightly concerned that someone will overhear.  Jack just throws his head back with a deep belly laugh.  Bitty’s expression remains stoic.  He’s not kidding, but he’s happy to see Jack looking so carefree.  It’s rare that he lets himself truly let go and enjoy himself, and in Bitty’s opinion, there is nothing more beautiful than when Jack Zimmermann really _laughs._ The anxiety that usually weighs on his brow and shoulders disappears and he looks so truly _happy_ that Bitty can’t help but laugh with him.  (He’s serious about that blow job though, holy shit, he’s going to jump that boy as soon as they get back to Bitty’s room at the Haus.)

               Bitty is torn from his daydreaming as Ransom and Holster begin [their duet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LuN6gs0AJls).  They harmonize surprisingly well, especially considering that neither one of them are particularly gifted vocally.  It is also very apparent that this performance is most assuredly not the first time they have sung this song together.  It’s just not possible to achieve that kind of choreography without extensive planning and practice.  If reminds Bitty a bit of ‘N Sync’s 2000 VMA performance.  No, some of those moves are _exactly_ like ‘N Sync’s 2000 VMA performance.  Respect.  The duo keeps it together pretty well through the first chorus.  It’s the second chorus when things begin to fall apart.

 _“I’ll stop the world and melt with you!”_ Ransom all but yells into the microphone.  He’s leaning forward, almost on his knees, holding the microphone stand nearly parallel to the stage.  He’s so off-key it’s painful, but he is absolutely dedicated to the performance.  However, Bitty can tell from Holster's expression that he is slipping.  His mouth is twitching and his face is pulling some odd expressions as he tries to fight back his laughter.  Ransom is unaware of his friend’s struggle, too involved in what Bitty is sure he believes is a show stopping performance.  Ransom finishes the last line of the chorus, and his attempted rift is still going when he thrusts the microphone stand to Holster without moving from his position.  It’s the image of Ransom – crouched low on the stage, head bowed down and eyes closed, arm extended in Holster’s direction, clearly expecting his friend to jump in with the refrain – that finally breaks Holster’s already crumbling façade.  He loses it.  He laughs in that tears-streaming-down-your-face, your-abs-will-get-a-workout kind of way that involves more loud exhaling than actual laughter.  Ransom doesn’t react for a moment, but then looks up at his friend with a confused expression that says ‘What the fuck, man?’ so clearly it’s like he said it out loud.   Which of course just makes Holster laugh harder.  It’s contagious.  Holster is doubled over laughing and Ransom is quickly losing his composure and as the music continues on in the background without them; it becomes apparent they will be unable to finish their duet.

               As they help each other off the stage, tripping over one another and holding their stomachs as their laughter continues, Lardo announces their score.  Given that they were able to deliver a very entertaining performance for the first three quarters of their song, Bitty thinks the 75 they earn is appropriate. 

               But now he’s up.  And his team is down 150 points.  He has no choice.  What his little teenage heart swore would remain a secret will now become legend.  He downs the rest of his drink and makes his way to the stage.  His team is screaming encouragement.  Jack has his hands cupped around his mouth, whooping as Bitty walks up to the microphone.

               Bitty smirks at his boyfriend and gathers up his courage.  He drags the microphone stand to the edge of the stage, abandoning it as he makes his way back to the center of the platform.  The crowd settles into an eager silence as they await his performance, confused by his lack of a microphone.  He smiles to himself.  He won’t need one.  His back faces the audience and he rests on hand on his side, fingers digging in to the small of his back.  He cocks his hip as he waits for the music to start.

               Trumpets blare and Bitty whips his head toward the audience, bouncing his hip in time with the beat.

               As Jay-Z vocalizes in the background, Bitty spins around and struts toward the front of the stage, his hips popping with the bass as he drops his shoulders back, thrusting his chest forward.  He looks directly at Jack as he drops his hips, grinning in satisfaction as he watches Jack’s speechless expression, his arms paused mid-clap, as if he were so entranced by Bitty’s movements on stage he forgot to finish the action. 

               Then [his song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R9DdbxYSSxM) begins and Bitty begins to dance in earnest as he belts the lyrics.  The crowd delivers a deafening cheer and every eye in the bar is riveted to his performance.  Bitty, however, focuses only on Jack.  He watches as Jack’s eyes follow the path of his hands as they drag across his chest.  He watches as Jack’s hands clench when he rolls his hips down and throws his head back.  He watches as Jack’s expression grows slack when he pops his ass backward, his thighs flexing as he shimmies along with the music.  Bitty smirks, and swears he can see Jack’s pupils dilating from ten feet away. 

               So maybe Bitty’s voice can only be heard by the people closest to the stage.  So maybe Bitty can only sing half of the song before he has to abandon the vocals so he can focus all his attention on executing a flawless series of improbable body rolls.  So maybe at this point, the music can barely be heard over the audience’s screaming.

               None of that stops Eric Bittle from delivering [the greatest dance cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mdiGBI6yngw) of _Crazy in Love_ anyone in the bar had ever witnessed. 

               As the final chorus comes to an end, Bitty makes his way back to center stage, bouncing his hips to the pounding bass and the roar of the crowd.  He faces the back wall, his back to the audience as he brings his performance full circle.  He throws one shoulder back so he can look behind him at the audience, his hips rolling as the final line of the song draws to a close.  He winks at Jack before the crowd overtakes him.  Everyone is cheering and some people are even trying to snag selfies as he is surrounded on stage.  It feels like he gives everyone either a hug or a high five before his teammates decide to move the celebration back to the Haus.

               Bitty finds himself hoisted on top of Shitty’s shoulders as his friends usher him off of the stage.  No one seems to notice Lardo announcing his score – everyone knows Bitty just took the prize.  (His score of 200, which will go down in the Haus Karaoke Hall of Fame, officially brings the victory home for Team Bitty.)

               They carry him the entire way back to the Haus.  He’s transferred from Shitty to Ransom, to Holster, and probably a few more in there that were lost in the celebratory chaos.  But somehow, he doesn’t ever make it to Jack.  In fact, he doesn’t see Jack at all before they arrive back at the Haus.  It’s completely packed, and Bitty finds himself in the living room before he is finally, gratefully, deposited back on the ground.  

               He doesn’t even have time to find his balance before Jack appears next to him, and with an iron grasp on his wrist, drags him upstairs while the party continues on.  He doesn't stop to think about whether or not they are being obvious.  All he knows is that Jack is dragging him toward the bedroom and there is no part of Bitty that wants to protest.  

               The door slams shut behind them and Bitty finds himself pressed up against the wall.  He can only vaguely hear the party downstairs.  Someone has set up _Crazy in Love_ to play on loop, and his presence is probably missed, but right now Bitty is focused on other things.  Like watching as Jack’s eyes follow the path of his hands as they drag across his chest.  Like feeling how Jack’s hands clench around his hips as he rolls them down, his head thrown back.  Like watching as Jack’s expression goes slack as he pops his ass back, his thighs flexing around Jack’s waist.  Bitty smirks, and drags Jack down to his lips.  And as nice as it is, Bitty has other things in mind - so he twists his hips, causing Jack to lose his balance.  He takes the opportunity to switch their positions, shoving Jack against the wall as he plants his feet.  He pulls Jack's leg tight around his hip and Jack moans as his thigh comes to rest over Bitty's, held in place by Bitty's hand around his knee.  Bitty just grins as Jack leans in for another kiss, letting him support even more of Jack's weight.  That boy.  So maybe one of his secrets got out, but he has a much better secret now.  And as his free hand comes to rest at Jack's waist, their hips grinding together, Bitty decides it was definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like, feel free to come talk Zimbits with me on tumblr, where I am also thescottishwrite.


End file.
